Make Me Believe
by Cena Lena
Summary: Hinata is weary about if Naruto likes her, Does he consider Hinata as just a friend? Or something else...NaruHina


_**Hinata X Naruto**_

_You got awayI wouldn't take back_

_Every dayThat we spent but_

_That one night_

_You did me wrongLed me on_

_Same old song_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata Was walking through the walls of Konoha when she bumped into Naruto, She fell on her butt and looked up at the shocked Naruto, who was lending a helping hand for her. "Oh! I'm sorry Hinata-Chan," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Hinata nodded and blushed, "No, no N-Naruto-kun I-I wasn't watching where I was going" She looked down, and walked on foreword down the wall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_All my girls say "make him pay, kick him out, let him stay"_

_I'm so confused, and misused I feel abused, so abused_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Hinata got to her household, she walked into the courtyard where Neji and His father were training. They looked over and then went back to training. She did not look up at them but just walked along the outer rim of the courtyard, sitting by the door. Thinking about Naruto-kun and Hinata-Chan was just a dream to Hinata.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And I'm not talking about woulda, shoulda, could I and I'm not talking bout the things I shoulda did _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was walking down to a blossom tree, still thinking about his run in with Hinata, "I wonder if she even likes me?" He thought. He sat down by the tree; Sakura walked over to him and saw that he was thinking about something. "Hey Naruto!" She said, running over to him. "Wa? Oh hey Sakura-Chan" He said, still half thinking about the flower in his mind. When Sakura got to the tree, she sat down and asked what Naruto was thinking about, Naruto just smiled and said, "Hinata."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Make me believe, that you'll stick around for good_

_Make me believe that I'm not misunderstood_

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was walking through the village once more when she heard someone fallowing her from behind, whoever he was; he was drunk, Hinata was sure of that. She walked faster around the bend and walked into more men, who cornered her in an alleyway.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm not buying what you selling; go quit all the lies you telling _

_Make me believe, that I'm not just all a dream Make me believe that you're not just foolin it _

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe_

_I'm not buying what you say; go quit all the lies you telling _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was awoke from the tree by a scream, by…Hinata-Chan? He ran towards to scream, he saw Hinata, consumed my men around her. He ran over and shot through the men and in front of Hinata, "Get on my back" He said to her, while the Men around the two started to get rowdy, forming fists. Naruto formed some hand signs and the two were out in the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_You don't know why, this girl wont answer _

_When you call, and romance her_

_You're so amazed, that I don't pay you attention these days_

_All my girls say "he's just there, for the ride, he don't care_

_"So come on, one on one, here's your chance, prove them wrong_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata got off Naruto's back and looked at Naruto and ran to him for a hug, "T-Thank You N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said in Naruto's chest. Naruto was shocked at first, then hugged in return. Hinata stepped back and blushed. 'I love…finally' Hinata thought. Hinata bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her thumbs. "W-Well I should be getting h-home by now N-Naruto-kun, bye" She said, walking through the forest, farther away from Naruto, the man she loved.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And I'm not talking about woulda, shoulda, could I And I'm not talking bout the things I shoulda did _

_Make me believe, that you'll stick around for good_

_Make me believe that I'm not misunderstood_

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto felt regret, letting her go home, alone. He closed his eyes and sat in the grass, 'I love her, does she return the feelings? Or am I just a close friend with her?' Naruto thought to himself. He got up and started after the way Hinata went and swore to himself, 'I will ask her if she _loves_ me or not, I need to know…'.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm not buying what you say; go quit all the lies you telling_

_Make me believe, that I'm not just all a dream_

_Make me believe that you're not just foolin it_

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believeI_

_'m not buying what you selling; go quit all the lies you telling_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was just walking away from Naruto, walking through the forest to find her house. She sighed and thought, 'I love him, but does he _love_ me?'. It was cold that night, She shivered as she walked through the brush and between the trees of the intertwining forest. It looked as if the forest was going to eat her, it was so densely green. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly got out a kunai and jumped in the nearest bush.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Boy you won me over and never castin over_

_Now I'm gonna show you while I'm messin with your head Messin with your head _

_Make me believe, that I'm not just all a dream_

_Make me believe that you're not just foolin it_

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was walking when he heard a bush rattle and started to walk over in the direction of the sound. Naruto looked around for Hinata, but she was nowhere. He looked at the bush that was silently shook. He walked over to the bush and someone jumped out of the bush and was on top of him, holding a kunai to his neck. "Hinata-Chan?" Naruto said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm not buying what you say; go quit all the lies you telling_

_Make me believe, that you'll stick around for good_

_Make me believe that I'm not misunderstood_

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata dropped the kunai and got off Naruto-kun. Hinata blushed and Naruto was just looking at Hinata, He got closer to her and said, "Hinata?". Hinata looked up and was caught by Naruto, kissing her, lightly. Hinata blushed madly and just closed her eyes, Naruto broke off and kissed her, more roughly now, Hinata running her fingers through his hair.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm not buying what you selling; go quit all the lies you telling_

_Boy you won me over and never castin over_

_Now I'm gonna show you while I'm messin with your head… _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata just lied on the ground, letting Naruto kiss her, "N-Naruto-kun…_make me believe I love you"_ Hinata whispered in his ear, as Naruto was kissing her neck. "I love you Hinata-Chan…," Naruto said, while he kissed her once more. "I will always love you..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The End**_


End file.
